babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 16 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Eiichiro Maruo *Yoshiaki Ide *Ryuhei Aoi *Himeko Sasaki *Kojirou Kageyama *Natsu Takasaki *Yu Nabae *Coach Sakakibara Summary Eiichiro manages to take the lead at the first half of the first set. However, due to Ide's sharp intuition, his adaptation to Eiichiro's strategy is faster than expected. When he finally grasped the timing of Eiichiro's shots, he is starting to make a comeback. Synopsis Eiichiro manages to break Ide's service game and keeps his first service game in the first set. He also considers Ide an intuituve player - just like Natsu. Thus, aside from the data he gathered before, he also has to focus at Ide during the game and to watch Ide closely. As Ide attacks with absolute confidence, Eiichiro starts to think that Ide attacks without considering the risk of the attacks. At Ide's second service game, Ide tries the trick he did before on his previous service game but Eiichiro counters it and gets a return ace. Ide starts to think how different the current Eiichiro is compared to Eiichiro's match against Nabae before. Thus, during the game, Ide is slowly grasping not only Eiichiro's shots and timing but also, the patterns in the change-of-pace strategy. Ide is too focused on thinking that he misses the call of the referee during the break and has received a warning for time violation. Turns out, Ide not focusing on his environment while thinking is a sign that he is getting into the game and he faces a strong opponent. He is known to have a sharp intuition which causes him to guess what someone will do based on personality, expression, movements and other information and chooses the best method to deal with them. In a way, he is the exact opposite of Eiichiro who comes up with a flawless answer based on the data he gathered over time, since in Ide's case, he can process a lot of data in a short amount of time and manage to come up with broad and vague answers - which is (almost) always correct. Due to this sharp instinct, Ide is adapting to Eiichiro's change-of-pace strategy faster than expected. Ide is starting to match the timing of Eiichiro's change-of-pace strategy though he still fails to win a point. In Eiichiro's case, he is starting to wonder on the change of Ide's attacks but decides to continue taking the initiative of attack as the change-of-pace strategy seems to be working well. When Ide finally gets the timing and wins the point, the audience roars a cheer which surprises Eiichiro. Eiichiro has also confirmed that Ide has finally adapting to his strategy. Thus, in order for Ide to keep him from adapting, Eiichiro decides to take more risks and stay on offensive. He manages to keep his service game. However, Ide's fast reaction to his changing shots is getting more problematic as despite of Eiichiro's perfect placement and timing of his attack, Ide still manages to react and counters it. But he fails to win the point as he touches the net after he countered the attack and falls. He manages to stand up from his fall and warns Eiichiro that the match is just getting started. And true enough, he manages to keep his service game for the first time without letting Eiichiro win a point during the game. Manga & Anime Differences * The scenes only present in the manga ** When Ide uses a serve-and-volley style, Eiichiro comments on why Ide uses such style when he is supposed to be an all-rounder. ** Some of Eiichiro's monologue and analysis during the match ** More detailed scene showing how incredibly good Ide's intuition is * The scenes only present in the anime ** The meaning of "time violation" Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Kanto Junior Tennis Tournament Arc Category:Volume 2 (DVD) (S2)